kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sick Day
Something I came up with while I lie on my death bed, haha. Sorta of like a prequel to mine and Emma's new story. Enjoy. ---- It would seem just like any other day on the Utsukushii Farm, until... "Cough. Cough. DADDY!" came the multiple cries of Buddy's children. "Hold on!" Buddy called, as he dropped off Cealy and Skye's medicine in their room and ran down to where Teaghan slept. "What's wrong, Teaghan?" He asked. "Im fine, I think it was Louvania and Chase who needed you." she said, looking up from the book she was reading. Buddy sighed, "Okay, and get some rest, sweetie." Buddy told his daughter. "You know me, dad." Teaghan said with a smile as her father ruffled her ebony hair. "Yea, you're too much like your mother and I for your own good." he said lightly. Teaghan looked up at him, "I miss her." she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Buddy hugged her, rubbing her back, "I miss her, too." he said. "DADDY! Louvania is throwing up!" Came the shout of Louvania's twin. "Go, I don't want to get you sick either, dad." Teaghan said with a smile as her father got up and walked out the door to Louvania, who had bunked with Buddy and Chase. "DAD!" came the voice of his triplets, Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness as they walked through the door. Buddy ran towards the balcony overlooking the entrance. "Did you get the drugs?" Buddy shouted down to them. "Yea!" Tiberius shouted up to him, "Your lucky Holly's mom owns it and Holly was working the cashier or we could have been arrested user the suspicion of running a meth lab." he replied, making his father chuckle. "I didn't tell you to get it all at the same place." he said back as the three came up the stairs. They were one of the few kids that weren't sick. "The others outside?" He asked them as they handed over their siblings medications. "Yea, Saylor's teaching Violette how to ride a horse." Octacious replied as he and his twin broke out into boisterous laughter as Inness rolled his eyes at their immatureness. "They mean he's teaching her how to ride Scooby." Inness stated at his fathers alarm matter. "Yea, in the darken barn." Tiberius said, wagging his eyebrows up and down. "HE BETTER NOT BE USING MY HORSE!" Skye shouted from her room. "I'M SURPRISED YOU CAN HEAR THAT GOOD, SIS! OH! AND WILLI SAYS HI!" Octacious shouted at his sister's room. "AS LONG AS HE IS NOT USING MY HORSE! LIVVY AND I HAVE A COMPETITION THIS WEEKEND!" Louvania could be heard shouting from the bathroom. "THERE WON'T BE NO COMPETITION IF YOU'RE STILL SICK!" Buddy hollered back at his daughter as he heard the toilet flush. "DAD!" came the sound of Buddy, who was coughing up a lung. "Hold on, Buddy!" he shouted as he found Buddy's medication and took off towards his room, he turned around to his triplets. "Go outside and keep the others occupied." he said, "Oh and Inness." he said, making the red and black haired boy stop in his tracks. "Make sure Saylor doesn't do anything stupid." he said. "Don't worry dad, I am the more responsible one." he said and took off running after his older brothers. Buddy sighed, and walked into his son's room. Buddy Jr. was situated on the top bunk, his brother, Chase, below him. On the other side of the room was another bed that belonged to Yannick, but was occupied by Louvania, who was eating a king sized Hershey bar and reading a book about physics, a notebook next to her. "Hey guys." Buddy said walking in. "Hey dad." chorused the three children. "Are you seriously doing homework, Louvania?" he asked her. She didn't look up but pressed a button on a box next to her. "Sirius is dead, dad." it sounded in Louvania's voice, making Buddy chucked. "I have taught you well, young padawan." Buddy said happily as he got Buddy Jr.'s medication. "It's not homework, dad." she said, "I already finished that. I'm working on my science fair project that will annihilate Ruburd's." she stated in a superior voice. "You wish." Buddy Jr. said, scoffing at his sister. "Knows not a time to fight." Buddy said sternly, walking over to Louvania and taking her two books. "HEY! Dad!" she shouted, reaching up for her books that her father had just swiped from her. "Nope." Buddy said, "You need your rest, sweetie, unless you want me to call the track and tell them you're not participating this weekend." he said, placing the book on top of a bookshelf. "BUT DAD!" Louvania protested, "Livvy and I have been practicing so hard!" she protested. "I know, but that practice won't pay off if your still sick. So all of you, get some sleep." he commanded as he walked out of the room. Buddy sighed and rubbed his forward before heading towards the staircase leading towards the kitchen to make chicken noodle soup for the kids. ---- Hope you liked it!!!! When I'm sick I like eating King sized Hershey bars. Don't know why, but they make me feel better. So please review!!! Love you all! Oh! And if anyone can guess where I got the beginning of Buddy and the triplets conversation you'll get a gold star (hint hint). Category:Families Category:Fanfictions Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Aprenedo kids Category:Stories Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:YMO Prequels